


Light también es adicto a los dulces

by CiferLecter



Category: DeathNote, anime - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiferLecter/pseuds/CiferLecter
Summary: En un día de los que para Light se habían vuelto normales, tras estar atado al curioso y extraño chico de cabellos negros se dio  cuenta de quizás él también se estuviera volviendo adicto a cierto dulce del que solo hay una cantidad.





	Light también es adicto a los dulces

Era un día bastante normal, desde que al quisquilloso L se le ocurrió esposarse a Light, que parecía no soportarlo más. Ese día como el moreno parecía haberse levantado con una leve migraña Watari insistió en llevarle el desayuno a la cama; aunque el desayuno era un total bomba de relojería. Habían todo tipo de dulces, ciropes, nata montada, chocolate líquido, leche, café, dulce de leche y todo tipo de chocolate. Incluso la crema de cacao la estaba untando en galletas de chocolate.

-No sé como puedes comerte todo eso -Le dijo entonces Light mientras bebía un poco de una taza de café de color blanco, no le había echado ni pizca de azúcar, mientras que miraba de reojo al moreno aunque este le dejó perplejo, en vez de ponerle cacao en polvo a la leche o un poco de chocolate líquido le había metido como tres cucharadas de crema de cacao al chocolate.- No sé como te da algo -Dijo entonces con una ligera mueca de asco mientras el otro bebía en silencio, en verdad esa día estaba algo más callado, pero tampoco es que fuera algo especial.

L por su parte seguía comiendo bastantes dulces aunque con calma, sin responder a las palabras del castaño. Tenía un pitido demasiado desagradable en la cabeza como para decir nada, aunque en verdad se había planteado comer mejor; por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si Light realmente le veía feo de esa manera. ¿Estaría demasiado gordo? ¿Quizás fofo? Sacudió un poco manchándose sin darse las comisuras de los labios con un poco de crema de cacao al morder la galleta.

-Te has manchado, idiota -Dijo la voz del otro entonces al verle de reojo y siguió bebiendo de su café; L se limpió algo torpe sin decir nada y al ver el bote de nata montada no dudó en echarse un poco a la boca.- Dame -Dijo entonces ligeramente serio el castaño y le quitó el bote de sopetón a un sorprendido moreno que le miraba con los labios ligeramente manchados para luego ver como el castaño se echaba un poco a la boca desgustándola despacio.- Cierra los ojos, te quitaré ese dolor de cabeza, no aguanto estar más en esta cama

L le miraba incrédulo, pero por alguna extraña razón cerró los ojos y notó como el otro quitaba la bandeja hacia un lado dejándola sobre la mesa de noche, mientras que notó la respiración del otro cerca de él y luego sintió la fría nata por sus labios, mentón y cuello. Quiso decir algo pero las intensas lamidas que sentía le dejaron sin habla y solo pudo sonrojarse de manera intensa, entreabriendo los labios con un leve jadeo.

Light estaba lamiendo su rostro y cuello con intensidad, comiéndose la nata que había puesto allí y de paso dejando algunas marcas de sus labios o de sus dientes sonriendo al oír los sonidos que hacía el otro. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le quitó la camisa con rapidez, mientras le echaba en la cama dejando un camino de nata sobre su pecho que tras empezar en medio de sus clavículas, y pasando por los rosados pezones del detective, terminaba en su bajo vientre. 

Los gemidos de L se hicieron audibles y estaba muy rojo, pero a la vez excitado, no podía hablar solo podía removerse de placer bajo la maestra boca del castaño, que no dudó en mordisquear sus pezones para luego succionarlos de manera intensa. Más abajo dejó varias mordidas en su bajo vientre ysin decirle nada pegó los labios con la boca abierta al bulto de su blanco pantalón de pijama, dejando una mancha de saliva en este.

-Ah, Light -Gimió entonces de placer levantando las caderas.- Quitalos -Susurró con voz sensual mientras intentaba bajarse los pantalones el solo.

El castaño sonrió y le quitó los pantalones de un tirón para luego sin dudarlo comenzar a mordisquear su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, hasta que de nuevo el moreno le pidió que le dejase sin ropa. La sonrisa del otro se hacía más grande y tras dejar el miembro del otro fuera lo llenó de nata, la cual no tardó en lamer y chupar con intensidad, provocandole el ponerse más duro aun. Por unos minutos estuvo haciéndole un intenso sexo oral hasta que se lo sacó de la boca y tras quitarse la camisa, llenó de nata su glande, chupando este de manera intensa.

-¡Light ah! Sigues yo...-Gemía con fuerza, con los dedos enredados en el cabello del mayor moviendo la cadera pero justo cuando creyó que iba a correrse el castaño se apartó impidiéndole llegar al orgasmo.- Light -Le dijo entonces algo de reproche para luego ponerse tenso y algo nervioso al sentir la nata fría alrededor de su entrada y la lengua de Light lamiéndola.- N-no...ahí no...-Murmuró cerrando los ojos y entrecerrando las piernas.

-Shhh...-Le mandó a callar el moreno y mientras metía un dedo muy despacio en él subió hasta sus labios empezando a besarle de manera intensa pero lenta, queriendo relajarle así y vaya que lo consiguió.- Iremos despacio- Murmuró sobre sus labios y el moreno, algo más tranquilo comenzó a acariciar su pecho casi fascinación al notar lo musculado que estaba.

Las curiosas manos del detective terminaron sobre el gran miembro del castaño que ahora ya había metido tres dedos dentro del otro, moviendolos de manera lenta hasta que los gemidos del otro realmente se hicieron fuertes y apretó su glande ligeramente mirándole con los labios entreabiertos.

-Te...quiero sentir dentro...ya -Murmuró con pura inocencia, pero en esos instantes el instinto de Light salió a flote y no tardó en agarrar de las caderas al detective comenzando a penetrarle muy despacio, primero sacando y metiendo la punta.- Ah...mmm más ... más adentro...-Decía a lo que el otro se adentraba un poco más para luego volver a salir.

-Eres muy estrechó -Susurró en su oído para luego comenzar a jadear de manera ronca contra este, al tiempo que las penetraciones se hacían más profundas y tras unos minutos estaba moviéndose con total libertad contra el detective que se contorsionaba de placer.

Subió la espalda en una de las embestidas y se abrazó al cuello de Light, pero debido a la fuerza del susodicho quedó sentado sobre su miembro a la par que este le agarraba las nalgas con fuerza moviéndose pegado a él, provocando una deliciosa fricción contra su miembro.

Los gemidos se intensificaron y L le besó de manera intensa ahogando los gemidos en su boca al tiempo que el castaño le dejaba a él encima mientras se echaba en la cama aun agarrando sus nalgas y subió las mano a sus caderas.

-N-no...no me veas...aaah...-Hablaba entre gemidos y se tapó la cara con las manos, pero el placer se hizo tan intenso cuando el otro le empezó a masturbar que terminó por agarrarse a las piernas de él gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo que se correría dentro de poco.

El detective gimió el nombre de Light con fuerza corriéndose sobre el abdomen de este y sentía como las contracciones de su recto debido al orgasmo ahogaban el miembro del castaño que empezaba a expulsar semen. Cayó sobre Light abrazándose a él aun con las mejillas encendidas y el castaño no dudó en rodear al chico con los brazos, saliendo de su interior despacio. 

No habían palabras que decir ahora, solo la respiración algo alterada de ambos y el sonido de sus labios al fundirse en uno de nuevo.


End file.
